A game
by mousya
Summary: Harry and Draco are crushing on each other big time.But they don't know!Now it's up to girl power to get the two cuties together!HD,mpreg in the future.Other pairings not decided yet.Pls don't be mean!T.T
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!:D

Mousya here and I just wrote this in colldected moments of boredom in which I had nothing to do(waiting for files to load,waiting for com to open page,nothing better to do when other electronic gadgets in the house have broken down etc…)so please don't expect too much from a half dead brain,thank you!

Oh,the story includes lots of fluff and mpreg.

Please enjoy.

XxXx

"Harry,is there something going on at the Slytherin table?"Asken a very confused Ronald Weasely."No,nothing..it's just…"Harry didn't even bother to

finish his sentence as he continued starring at the uknown person at the slytherin table while drinking his pumpkin glanced at the direction in which

Harry was looking at snapped back immediately,whispering to Harry."Pansy?"The bespectacled boy nearly choked on his drink."N-No!Why would you

think I like her?!"Hermoine smiled slyly as Harry realized what he just said."Shit."The redhead turned around"What did I miss?"He said

loudly,alerting Seamus and Dean while smiling like an diiot."Hey Harry,did something happen?"Seamus asked."Harry cursed underneath his breathe

as he quickly smiled like he usually did."Nothing happened,right?Hermoine?"The girl smiled just as innocently."Nothing,just that I was discussing with

Harry that I think a magical flower bloomed not long ago near the edge of the forbidden forest."Ron stopped smilling a was everyday that the great

Hermoine Granger talked about the forbidden forest."Hermoine,you sound like Luna…"Harry mumbled,sending Seamus,Dean and Ron in hysterical

laugher…

XxXx

"Blaise,what are you going to do after school?"Pansy asked casually."Maybe go to Hogsmead?"Pansy rolled her eyes."I meant what are you going

to do after we graduate?"Blaise chuckled slightly before answering."Well…I don't likely going to take over the family business and .What about

you ,Pansy?"Said girl thought for a while before answering."I'm going to be a nurse at !"She replied cheerily."Are you sure the patients won't die the

second they see you?"A cold,aristocratic voice slipped into the laughed heartily at the statement."Draco's right,you know?Why don't you go become

a gravekeeper?Then at least the dead people won't be able to see you!"The female Slyterin pouted as she dug into her meal,her eyes scanning the

Gryffindor table."I hope the Gryffindors don't end up as the same job as me."Draco sighed at the sentence."I hope so too…"but his reason wasn't

because of hatred towards the Gryffindors.

Oh no,it definitely wasn't.

XxXx

So…what do you think?!?!?!?I haven't wrote a fic in a longlonglonglong time I just started fangirling over HD fics not long ago,so yeah,forgive me if anythings wrong?Flames are alright did this in like fifteen minutes cause my brother was coming home and he WILL hog the computer.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody!!!:D Mousya here again,how is everyone?.Sry. just got very bored all of a ,here's the next chapter. Forgive me 4 bad grammer n vocab pls?

XxXx

Snape's POV:

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!"I shouted for probably the hundredth time that the hell is Potter's problem?I can bloody hell breathe the sexual tension between the damned Gryffindor and my godson .Wasn't Draco a Slytherin?And aren't Slytherins supposed to be a billion time smarter than Gryffindors?So why isn't Draco taking any action?I bet even a first year hufflepuff will be able sense the thickness of the atmosphere!My temple is throbbing….not a good sign.I'm too old for this kind of stuff now..Better go speak to Dummbledore about it…But he is older than me,so…

Can he handle Potter & Draco's insane hormones?

XxXx

(AHAHAHA!!!DRACO POTTER!!!)

XxXx

"Harry…are you sure you want to play?You don't look too good…"A very worried Hermoine whispered to her friend."Ye-yeah,I'm alright…and I can't let the rest of the team down-I am the best seeker."He told the girl while trying to ''s quidditch match was againsts Slytherin and Harry had really been dreading it."Promise me you won't get hurt."She told Harry,her expression dead serious."I can't promise you but I'll try." He said to her,as he picked up his out of the preparation tent.

XxXx

"GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"GO SLYTHERIN!"

The two rival houses were cheering their own respective groups on,their seekers,Draco and Harry were now both chasing after the snitch."Bet you can't catch it,Pothead."The blond smirked as he flew past golden boy himself,however,couldn't help but think Draco was beautiful when he was flying….stop thinking that way,Harry!He shook his head slightly and continued chasing after the damned golden ball of speed."DRACO WATCH OUT!"Harry had barely a quarter of a second to react to the shout as the Slytherin who was flying slightly faster than him but was still flying beside him a while ago started pummeling downwards…

XxXx

All eyes widened as the Slytherin seeker fell towards the ground the Gryffindors and the Slytherins especially."MALFOY!"Harry screamed as he flew downwards. Draco landed on the soft sand of the quidditch area, unconscious."Oh My Merlin…Draco…"Thank God nobody was close enough to hear Harry say his arch-rival's first winced as he saw a trickle of blood flow down from Draco's must be where the bludger hit."Harry,we need to get him to the hosital wing." Dumbledore's voice interrupted said boy looked up to see the old wizards calm face and nearly spat at the hell could he be so calm?"I…Alright…"He couldn't do anyting except watch the adults take Draco away from him.

XxXx

Draco's POV:

What. The Fuck.

I think the bludger hit me.

WHERE THE HELL WERE THE DAMNED BEATERS!?

Nowhere?

They weren't doing their fucking jobs!And yay~I fell down from the godamned front of Harry…SHIT.I totally embarrassed means he…he's probably laughing with his Gryffindor mates now…about my fall…My crush making fun of me getting hurt…This sucks…

IT'S ALL THE BEATERS FAULT!!!!

DAMN YOU SON OF BITCHES.

Harry probably thinks I'm pathetic now,doesn't he?Falling down from a broom right in front of him…I better not think about it too much…

XxXx

Pansy strolled slowly on her way to the hospital was something wrong with Draco these days,something very wrong."Pansy."The raven stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called."Good day, I be of any service to you?"She said,turning around."Pansy,there Is something wrong with Harry."Said girl raised an eyebrow."And what does that have to do with me?Or in this case,any of the Slytherins?"Hermoine sighed before continuing."I think he has a crush on one of the Slytherins."Pansy stared,wide-eyed and shocked at the mudblood. The Gryffindor Golden Boy falling in love with a Slytherin?

This was going to be fun.

Bloody fun.

"You have any idea which girl it is?"

"It think 'she's' a guy."

"Huh?!"

XxXx

Harry's POV:

He loves me…

He hates me…

He loves me…

He hates me…

He loves me…

He hates me…

He loves me…

He hates…

He hates…

THE BLOODY PETAL'S NOT COMING OFF.

What the hell is the problem with this damned flower?The petal's not coming …the last petal's a "He hates me".What if he really does hate me?I'm not even sure I'd be able to live with it.I mean…He is beautiful and many girls would love to have him…hell,even guys would want to have him!I lay the flower on my bed and walked towards the quidditch area.I need to stop thinking about Draco and his blond hair,his silvery pools of gray and his bloody pale skin with his pouty lips….shut up doesn't lo-like you the way you like him so give …give up on him,there's a sign to give up!

I see Ron!

XxXx

Ahaha,It's a quick one here,gotta go rush cause ma' friend's waiting for me,sorry for the short chapter I promise longer ones in the future!

And I apologise for any swearing n cursing againsts gainsts the computer for my bad vocab n grammer!


End file.
